1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to a system and method for assisted medicine. Particularly, it relates to diagnostic information analysis.
2. Description of Related Art
Most radiographic images are complex due to the fact that three dimensional anatomical structures are projected on a two dimensional image plane. For example on chest radiographic images, over 60 percent of the lung region may be occluded by ribs. Object(s) of interest such as nodules may therefore overlap with anatomical structures such as ribs, reside in shadows, or may be occluded by other types of objects. These may cause difficulty to observe the object(s) of interest and discern the boundary of such object(s). Existing systems have some shared shortcomings or weaknesses in assisting and facilitating physicians' softcopy reading of digital/digitized radiographic images. First, most of the existing systems are not capable of providing quantitative measurements, which are often used by physicians to reach a diagnostic decision. This incapability is often related to the difficulties in segmenting out nodules and/or lesions in images when structural/anatomic noise exists due to, for example, the difficulties stated above. Second, existing systems are not capable of complying with an existing clinical workflow and provide only assistance in certain stages of such a workflow. Third, existing systems usually employ black-box approaches so that it is not possible for physicians to interact in real time with such systems. As a consequence, such systems can provide only assistance based on prior knowledge that is built in the system rather than offering assistance based on physician-specific knowledge and experience.